This invention is directed to an improved whirlpool jet for use in hydrotherapy systems of the type disclosed in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,890,655, 3,890,656, and 3,946,449, and improved spanner wrenches for use with the improved whirlpool jets. My U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,656 discloses to the art a whirlpool jet having a body portion including side by side, mutually parallel, individual water and air conduits integrally molded with the body portion in plastic to permit slip couplings of suitable air and water lines thereto. The water line couples water under pressure to the whirlpool jet body. The water under pressure causes air to be drawn in to the jet body by well known venturi action and the air and water are mixed in a mixing chamber and discharged at a preselected direction into the water stored in the water vessel. These types of whirlpool jets have been widely used in hydrotherapy systems. To my knowledge, there is not available a whirlpool jet that permits the flow of water to be turned off, or the volume of water to be controlled, or the air to be turned off at the jet proper. Accordingly, there is presently a need for an improved whirlpool jet that includes these control functions integral with the whirlpool jet.